New Pork
It is a godly city map. There are barricades, secret entrances, and much much more! The first city style map of Fat Princess. It came with the second free update and is by far one of the largest maps. Traversing it is difficult. Being so large there are many secret entrances. Most being near or even in your own base. The most threatening one is the bases near the center of the map on the ledge above the gates. Vulnerable, comes with a catapult right next to it, and leads directly into your own base, there is also a portal going out, meaning a raiding party only neads one lucky fellow to get in and get out in seconds. There are two sets of gates with each team. Bases The Bases are very large, only falling short of Candy Mountain's bases in size. The towers are spread out along the edges and walls around a central fountain, it only has one gate, and the throne is only a straight shot up some stairs. The multi-hat machines is next to said stairs. The base contains no resources but many line the very outer walls of the base. Even though this is a very large map the bases are the most vulnerable part of the map, being two exits, and two entrances, people can get in and out easily, bad and good news for you who has to traverse the map and worry about the prisoner at the same time, protecting the base and surrounding forts is vital to even surviving. Resources Resources are once again lopsided to wood and trees. Rather than to metal. Trees are nearly everywhere. In the central plaza, in the branch off to the catapults, and lining the bases. Metal however (Like Hot Sauce) is in the middle intersection of the map, but it is even more accessible, the only other metal is in the branch off from the base to the catapult. Trees once again outnumber metal, even in a city. Cake is spread around high traffic areas. Features Features that are included in this map are it being the only city map, having two sets of gates for each team, only being outnumbered by Frost Bites three sets. It includes three paths to the bases. One being open except for a gate, another a fort being stantioned near the catapult landing. And one open except for a blockade of trash, which can be destroyed. (Mist efficiantly by the upgraded workers big bombs) It contains a central plaza. With a fort. And a norther fort at the crossroads between the two underground shortcuts coming out of the base. Enjoy the scenery. For it helps you too. Thier are ways people have exploited glitches or even just the different bouncing platforms and ladders you build to get on top of the houses. All the houses are standing platforms you cannot fall through. Strategies Catapult catapult catapult. That is the best thing you can possibly have. And possibly the worst thing you can have. They are open to Fed Zepplins being their location so close to the base. And right next to it is the tower to the inside of your base, meaning catapults and tower make this place a high traffic area open to assault. It allows for easy travel and can really save time with assaults. It is not recommended to junk shot bombs or potions on the way because of the walk, it leaves you open to many attacks while eating away at your time. Control over the catapult and shortcut tower are key just as much as the central plaza. It contains a fort with six metal rocks and a few trees making it the highest traffic areas besides the catapults and the base itself. Control over this is what really determines the winner. With a potential 18 metal. (Enugh if harvested to actually upgrade all classes, and build the catapult) It is very rare to get a haul like this, which could lead to a quick victory. This map is especially vulnerable to the Ninja, if it is able to turn invisible and get through high traffic areas, it could de-rail any attempts you have at winning. WATCH OUT!! The princess or prisoner can be easily taken using the elevated outpost above the outer gates of each team. Once captured, the outpost leads straight into the respective team's castle, depositing you in the fountain. Once you have the princess, you can use the sewers either inside or outside the enemy castle to escape. Keep in mind that online players will follow you through the shortcuts. Other DLC Interview Glitch Glitch 2 Category:Levels Category:Places Category:Fat Princess